Harry Potter 6
by bloombaby
Summary: What will happen to Harry, Ron and Hermione in their 6th year at Hogwarts? New friends, New Classes, Quidditch and the ever lingering fear of Lord Voldemort.


Harry Potter and.......  
  
Chapter 1-An Unexpected Invitation  
  
Harry potter rolled out of bed at a soft tapping sound. He opened the window, yawning. A barn owl was sitting in the window sill. Harry untied a rolled up paper of its leg, and put a few knuts in the bag it was holding in it's beak. The owl hooted, then soared away. Harry watched it for a minute, before unrolling the paper and sitting down at his desk. He looked at the heading and groaned, "No sign of You-Know-Who, where is he and when will he strike?" Harry threw aside the Daily Prophet. This summer was turning out to be a lot like last summer. The waiting, the wondering, and especially the worrying about Voldemort. There was no sign of him since the last school year, when harry had encountered him, yet again. Also, the same as last year, Harry was anxiously awaiting someone, anyone, to retrieve him from Privet drive. He looked out the window again, and just as he had hoped, he saw Hedwig flying towards him..In a matter of seconds Hedwig was perched on Harry's shoulder, as he read the letter she had brought him.  
  
Harry,  
  
be ready at 8:30 tonight, we will be coming to get you using a portkey. Please tell your Aunt and Uncle. See you soon!  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry beamed, After only a week and a half, he would be leaving Privet Drive! Harry put Hedwig back in her cage, and gave her an owl treat, then he rolled up the note and headed for the door to the hallway. Harry's room was unusually clean, as he had not started unpacking. He trotted down the stairs to the kitchen, he heard the usual sounds of the kitchen television. The Dursleys would be in their usual seats, eating breakfast. Harry pushed open the kitchen door, and stopped abruptly. Mrs. Figg, the old lady from down the street, was sitting politely between Aunt petunia, and Dudley.  
  
" Ah! Harry! There you are!" She grinned at him and motioned for him to take the seat opposite of her.  
  
"Er, Hello." Harry responded, trying not to look too confused. He took the seat next to Uncle Vernon, who was looking as angry as usual. Harry had not seen Mrs. Figg since last year, at his trial. Harry buttered a piece of toast, waiting for some explanation to the appearance of Mrs. Figg in their kitchen. Aunt Petunia looked sideways at Mrs. Figg and gave a huge cough, which seemed to bring Mrs. Figg out of a trance.  
  
" Ah, yes. You're probably wondering why im here, well, I've asked your Aunt and Uncle if you could come to tea today at noon." She gave Aunt petunia a scornful look out of the corner of her eyes, " then I thought I'd stay around and ask you face to face, incase it slipped their minds." Harry grinned at her, and nodded,  
  
"I'd love to!" He said. Mrs. Figg smiled at him,  
  
"Wonderful, see you at noon then! Goodbye!" Mrs. Figg stood up and let her self out the back door. Uncle Vernon lowered his paper, to glare at Harry.  
  
"Um, I'm leaving tonight at 8:30 tonight.....some people are coming to pick me up." Harry told his Aunt and Uncle, as he buttered a piece of toast. Uncle Vernons glare turned into a face of fury,   
  
" And how are they getting here?"he asked in a shaking voice"They better not be crashing through our fireplace, or window! And if that godfather of yours, that Sirius Black sets as much as an eyelash in our house, I'll call the police!" He was yelling now, with a face full of purple rage. Aunt Petunia, who looked appalled at the thought of a public enemy in her house said quietly,  
  
" Vernon, shhh! Please Vernon! The neighbors!" She shot a nervous glance out the window. Harry rolled his eyes, as Uncle Vernon replied,  
  
"Yes, yes dear. Boy, get out of my sight." he motioned for harry to get out of the kitchen. Harry left gladly, though his heart was beating rapidly. He felt as if a rock had fallen in his stomach, this happened every time he thought of Sirius. Sirius had been the closest person to family He had ever known. But like all Harry's other family, Sirius was dead. He had been killed, by Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemorts death eaters. Harry had not forgiven himself for Sirius's death, regardless of everyone reassuring him that it had not been his fault. He missed Sirius more than he thought possible. Harry tried to push the thought of Sirius our of his mind. Upon entering his room Harry saw Pig, Rons owl bouncing around while Hedwig looked on disapprovingly. He picked up Pig and untied the small piece of parchment on the birds ankle. It said:  
  
Harry, looking forward to seeing you. Lupin and Moody are bringing you here, you know where. sorry so short, you know the rules! See you tonight,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry turned over the parchment and wrote, "be there soon!" on the back, tied it to Pig's leg, and threw the small bird out the window. Harry looked at his watch, it was 10:30. He had an hour and 30 minutes until he was expected at mrs. Figg. He sighed and decided to begin his homework.  
  
He managed to finish an essay for transfiguration, and half of his potions paper, before he looked at his watch and saw the time. He was five minutes late for tea with Mrs.figg! He dumped his books back in his trunk,and ran downstairs. The dursley's were still in the kitchen, and when he called to tell them he was leaving, he got no reply, but the television volume went up. As he walked down the sidewalk, he kept one hand in his pocket, grasping his wand. He knew he wasnt allowed to use it outside of Hogwarts, but it still gave him a sense of security.  
  
Chapter 2- Tea with a Squib  
  
Two minutes later, Harry found himself face to face with Mrs. Figgs door, but before he could knock, the door opened, and he was face to face with Mrs.Figg and 20 of her hissing cats.  
  
"Hello, hello! Come in now, quickly!" she looked nervously down the street, then pulled him inside.   
  
"Follow me now, dear." She beckoned him forward, and he followed her down a hallway, and into a familiar looking living room. Last time he was here, he had been forced to sit and do nothing, while the Dursleys went out. He had remembered this room to be dark and gloomy, now light filtered in through the windows, yellow wallpaper and comfortable white furniture made it anything but gloomy. Mrs.Figg sat down in an antique looking arm chair and started pouring tea out of a pink floral teapot into matching cups. Harry sat down on the white couch and took his teacup gratefully from Mrs. Figg.. He took a drink and looked up only to find Mrs. Figg staring at him. Harry smiled quiziacally, and said,  
  
"Er, thanks for inviting me over, Mrs.Figg" he took another drink of tea. Mrs.Figg finally took her eyes off Harry, and took a sip of her own tea.  
  
"It is an honor to have you! I've been waiting to talk to you for a while now" she said " Harry, you are an incredible boy! I've known since the moment you arrived at the Dursley's. Although I still think you would've been better off with your wizarding famliy, but Dumbledore has his reasons I suppose." She sounded as though she had forgotten Harry was there, and she jumped when he spoke,  
  
"Excuse me? A wizard family? What do you mean?" harry asked, his heart was beating frantically. It was impossible, he couldn't have other family! He'd have known! But a voice inside his head told him that anything was possible. Was this another secret that Dumbledore had kept from him? Mrs. Figg started talking about her summer, and had completely ignored Harry's question. Harry talked politely with Mrs. Figg for an hour and a half, but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the possibility of a wizard family.  
  
Later on, at 6 o'clock, 5 hours after his visit with mrs. Figg Harry was still thinking about this new possibility. He suddenly came up with an idea. He would ask Dumbledore at Headquarters! If dumbledore had been keeping this from Harry, he would make Dumbledore tell him. Dumbledore had kept another secret from Harry, worse than this, the prophecy. Why in their 5 years of acquaintance did He not mention this to Harry?.Harry pondered this until his door burst open and in stomped Uncle Vernon.  
  
"It's seven o'clock, get your stuff down here! Maybe they'll come early," he pointed to Harry's trunk and Firebolt, which He had laid carefully on his desk, where he had the perfect view of it, as he had been separate from it for almost three months last semester. Harry nodded and Uncle Vernon stomped back out and slammed the door behind him. Harry put the essay he had been working on in his trunk, grabbed his firebolt and heaved his trunk down the stairs. He dropped off his stuff in the living room, and was on his way to the kitchen, when the front door burst open. Aunt Petunia and an opened mouthed Dudley wobbled I, both carrying 3 grocery bags. Harry followed them into the kitchen, wondering what Aunt Petunia looked so upset about. At once Aunt petunia fainted into a chair at the kitchen table. Uncle Vernon gasped and waddled over to his wife.  
  
"Petunia! Petunia?" He turned to Dudley and asked,"What happened to her? What happened!" He was yelling now. It was the first time harry had ever heard Uncle Vernon yell at Dudley, who obviously felt the same because his face had turned chalk white.  
  
"We were at the m-market and this guy from school, Dustin Mayock Came over and started teasing me, because I Lost the heavy weight championships. Mum got real m-mad and she squinted her eyes and all these canned foods came f-flying through the air and knocked him out. I-I think she used it." When Dudley said it he pointed a fat, beefy finger at Harry.  
  
"I didn't do it! I was upstairs!" Harry bellowed, because now both Dudley and Uncle Vernon were staring at him. Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes at Harry, Then turned back to his wife. He stood silent for a couple minutes, then turned once again to harry,   
  
"If you didn't do it who did? Petunia, couldn't of, could she? You're the only one who would know. Did Petunia use....it?" Harry gazed at his uncle, He couldn't believe it, but the more he thought about it, it made sense. Aunt Petunia had used magic! There was no other excuse, she had made things happen that only a wizard or with could achieve! He finally spoke, dreading his Uncles reaction,  
  
"yes. She used magic. Theres no other explanation, to canned goods flying through the air, and hitting the kid who was teasing her son, she must've done it." Harry said. Uncle vernon stood stock still and Dudley looked like a ghost,  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOUR TRYING TO MAKE PETUNIA SOUND LIKE ONE OF YOUR KIND. STOP LYING BOY!" Vernon roared at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes,  
  
"You asked and I told you, Im not lying. Theres no other explanantion. And it doesnt seem that strange as Aunt Petunias sister was a witch. It could've run the family."Harry yelled back. Immediately he knew he'd gone to far.  
  
"What have I told you about saying those....words in my house?" Uncle Vernon said in a voice of forced calm. Harry was just about to defend himself, when Aunt petunia stirred. Uncle Vernon immediately turned to her.  
  
"Petunia! What happened!" Aunt Petunia looked up her eyes brimming with tears,  
  
"Oh Vernon! I don't know how it happened! Oh it was horri-" Uncle Vernon cut her off.  
  
"ILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED IT WAS HIM," Uncle Vernon roared and pointed to Harry "HIS.....THING WORE OFF ONTO YOU!" He took a deep calming breath and continued, " I knew we never should've let him come into our house! I warned you Petunia! No good would come of it!" Harry rolled his eyes, he had heard this a million times before.  
  
" Magic can't rub off onto other people! You have to be born with it!" harry stopped, he had just now realized what was going one, this all meant that aunt petunia was a witch! Or was she a squib, like Mrs. Figg? Harry had just noticed that Aunt Petunia was sobbing loudly.  
  
"Oh, oh,oh! Vernon I didnt mean t'to! I havn't done it since I was t-t-ten!" Aunt Petunia shrieked as fresh sobs issued from her. Uncle Vernon looked thunder struck,  
  
"Petunia? Do you mean to say, you actually did, you actually are...a....." He trailed off in a voice barely above a whisper. Aunt Petunia looked up at him, and noddedm tears splashing down her pale face.  
  
"Vernon" she heaved a huge sigh, "Oh, Vernon I know I should have told you, but I was scared." Uncle Vernon stared openmouthed at his wife,  
  
"Do you mean to say your one of his kind?" Uncle Vernon repeated. Aunt Petunia shook her head slightly,  
  
"No! Well, not exactley. Please don't be angry" She whimpered.  
  
"Mom! You're a wizard!" Dudley gasped. Uncle Vernon sat down across the table from his wife,  
  
" petunia? Are you going to explain yourself?" he said in a controlled-calm voice. Harry sat down at the table, very eager to hear what Aunt Petunia was going to say.  
  
"Vernon, W hen I was 10 I receive a letter, just like my sister to go to this.....freak school. I however, unlike my sister, refused to go. So I never learned any....of the things she did, and im not what she became. But I must...maybe have some of that still in me. Tonight I think I used some, I didn't mean to, I didn't even know I could. Vernon please don't be angry I'm not a....im not one of his kind" She motioned towards Harry. Harry could hardly believe his ears. He had been living with a person with magical blood for almost 16 years! This Aunt who taunted and tortured him, when she found out he was a wizard, was a witch! Well, not exactly a witch, she doesn't know any magic. Harry lost his train of thought, due to the croaking voice of his uncle.  
  
"What? Are you telling me im married to a witch?" He spat out the word 'witch' as though it was a nasty curse. Harry looked at Aunt petunia, cowering in her chair, white as chalk, and he suddenly filled up with emotion.  
  
"No!" He stood up without even thinking,  
  
" Aunt Petunia is not a witch, she doesn't know magic. She's a squib." Uncle Vernon looked annoyed. Dudley finally spoke,  
  
"What's a squib?" He asked throwing Harry a dirty look,  
  
" A squib is a person of magical blood, but they cannot actually do any magic" Harry replied. Aunt petunia looked as though she could've kissed Harry.  
  
"See, Vernon? The boy would know best. Please do not be cross, I was scared..." She drifted off, gazing at uncle Vernon with tears in her eyes. Uncle Vernon's sharp face softened as he looked at his wife,  
  
" of course, Im not cross. I can't blame you for what's in your blood. I just hope....no, no it would be impossible, maybe that Dudley too....." He stared hard at Dudley, who looked petrified, then Uncle Vernon turned back to his wife. "Come now! Let's forget this ever Happened.!" He smiled, but he was still slightly red, and shaking.  
  
Just then a "THUD" came from the living room. Harry looked at the clock, it was exactley 8 o'clock.   
  
"Oh! Well, I guess....I guess I'd better go" harry said quietly to the Dursley's. He was still in shock, from the hours events. Harry walked past Uncle vernon and out of the kitchen. As he made his way down the Hallway to the licing room, he noticed all three Dursley's out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You don't have to come, I know the way." Harry said, slightly sarcasticly.  
  
" I'll come if I want to! And I have to make sure it's not that Sirius Black" Uncle Vernon spat/ Uncle vernon and Dudley waddled down the hallway together, infron of Harry. Aunt Petunia, slipped past Harry, holding her nose in the air, her face tear-stained. Regardless of all the help, Harry had just given her, she was still as haughty as ever.  
  
Chapter 3-The Ancient and Noble House Of The Late Blacks  
  
Upon entering the living room, harry saw Uncle vernon and Dudley staring at two men, one of which was holding a shoe.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" came a familiar voice,  
  
"Hello Profesor Lupin, Hello Professor Moody" Harry beamed at them.  
  
"These two...men are your teachers?" Uncle Vernon looked them both up and down, his eyes lingering on Lupins worn robes and Moody's magical eye.  
  
"Surely you remember us from the train station?" mad-Eye growled. Uncle Vernon turned purple,  
  
"Of course, who could forget your....you." he sputtered. Moody nodded and turned to harry,  
  
"Ready to go then? Got all your things?" Harry looked as his trunk and The Firebolt,  
  
"Oh, I forgot Hedwig. She's upstairs...be right back." harry turned to get from his room, when Moody spoke again,  
  
" I think your porky cousin can get him. Could use some exercise anyway. Go on now boy." Moody pointed a scared finger towards the door. Dudley shot Harry an extremely dirty look, before turning and waddling out of the room.  
  
"How did you get here?" Growled Uncle Vernon. Lupin looked at Harry,   
  
"I thought Harry told you. Ah, well he must've forgotten. We used a portkey" Lupin held up the shoe.  
  
"A what?" Snarled Uncle Vernon. Moody growled "None of your business" Just before Dudley returned breathing hard and holding out Hedwigs cage in front of him like it was a bomb. Harry took it and put it on top of his trunk.  
  
"Well then, ready to go harry?" Lupin asked  
  
"Yup" Harry replied. Lupin and Moody moved forward.  
  
"You take your owl, Lupin you take hold of his trunk and I'll take this" Moody said snatching the Firebolt. Lupin held on to the handle of Harry's trunk, and held out the shoe in his other hand.  
  
"Please stand back" he said politely to the Dursleys. They walked backwards against the wall, immediately.  
  
"Bye then" Harry said to the Dursley's, though he knew they wouldn't respond.  
  
"On three then." Growled moody and he and Harry grabbed hold on the shoe.  
  
"ONE, TWO, THREE" Moody yelled. Immediately harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, he was spinning very fast. In a matter of seconds he felt a hard wood floor under his feet, as his eyesight cleared he was able to tell that he was in the fron hall of The order Of The Pheonix headquarters. All at once his heart filled with emotion, he had just now seemed to remember that this was Sirius's house. His eyes stung with teras at the thought of Sirius. Moody clapped him of the shoulder,  
  
"Alright there, boy?" He asked studying his face closely. Harry blinked furiosly,  
  
"Yeah just dizzy" he muttered footsteps were coming from upstairs and all at once, Mrs. Weasley, ron, Hermione, and Ginny appeard. Mrs.Weasley reached him first.  
  
"Oh hello Harry dear! How are you?" She hugged him then held him out at arms length and looked into his face. Harry smiled and said,  
  
"Good, thanks." Hermione hugged him, and Ron and Ginny were beaming at him from behind the bushel of hair.   
  
"Hullo, mate! Welcome back" Ron smiled.  
  
"Hello, Ron, Ginny" He nodded at then grinnin.  
  
"Now all of you upstairs, help harry unpack, he's going to be here a lot longer than last time. I'll call you down for dinner in 30 minutes." Mrs. Weasley beckoned themm all towards the staircase. Harry stopped at a patch of blank wall, and suddelnly rememberes,  
  
"Where's Mrs.Black?" he asked pointing to the wall, "Didnt she hang here?" Lupin nodded,  
  
"Yes, we got her down. With the help of kreacher, he persuaded her to undo herself so she could come live in his room" lupin explained. Harry gasped,  
  
"Kreacher is stil here? After..after, what he did?" harry stammered. Harmione jumped in,  
  
"Of course! He still knows too much about the Order! And now that all the balcks are...gone, he can tell anyone!" Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with concern,  
  
"Don't worry Harry, dear. He's locked in his room where he sleeps, with Mrs.Black's portrait." She reasurred him,  
  
"But why is her portrait in there?" Harry asked  
  
"With his masters portrait inside, he willl not think ofleaving, he probably takes orders form her." Harmione explained.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now upstairs with you, go on! Help Harry with his stuff" Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The four started up the long staircase, Ginny holding hedwig, Ron holding the firebolt, and Hermione and harry dragging his trunk.  
  
"So Hermione, your not upset about having a house elf locked up? Isn;t that what your against in SPEW?" Harry asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh for the last time! It's S-P-E-W! Not SPEW! And of course im not against keeping Kreacher locked up, after what he did! He deserves it!" she explained an angry flush creeping into her cheeks, "and besides, If you've forgotten, you all are in S-P-E-W too! You signed up and bought the badge! Remember?" she asked, breathing hard as they pushed open the door on the second landing, to the room Harry and Ron shared.  
  
"Wqe onley joined because you-" Ron began but Harry interrupted,  
  
"Because you made it sound fun. But we haven't been doing anything" He said throwing Ron a 'be-quiet' face.  
  
"Well that may all change this year, I've been planning some meetings...and things." Hermione said mysteriously. Ron and Harry looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
"So, Harry. How was your summer.....with the muggles?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject. Harry immediately remembered what Mrs. Figg said and what he found out just an hour before.  
  
"You'll never believe this. You remember Mrs. Figg? The squib that helped rescue me and Dudley from the Dementers last summer?"Harry asked,  
  
"Harry, her niece is in our Dark Arts class, remember?" Hermione put in.  
  
"Yeah. But listen, This morning I went over to tea and-" Ron burst into laughter,  
  
"You went to tea with an old lady! Ha!" he grinned.  
  
"Sh! Ron! Let harry finish!" Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
"Yeah, anyway. She started muttering about how I would've been better off with my wizarding family." harry explained. Ron and Hermiones reactions were not what he expected. He expected them to gasp and say they had to find out if this was true! Instead they were both sitting there looking uncomfortable,  
  
"Uh, Harry...do you think she meant..I mean....Sirius..is...was your godfather..maybe she knew about him...." she trailed off, biting her lip. Harry took a deep breath. This was the first he'd thought about his.   
  
" I dunno. I mean she could've meant him..but she may not have. Im going to ask Dumbledore when he comes to Headquarters. What do I Have to loose?" Harry asked lookin at Ron and Hermione. Harry jumped when Ginny spoke, he had forgotten she was there,  
  
"Do you really think he'll tell you? I mean. He's kept it quiet this long...if it's true. Maybe he has a reason." She asked looking apprehensive. Harry shrugged,  
  
"I don't know, But listen I still have something else to tell you. My Aunt's a squib too! She did magic! At the market she made canned foods fly through the air!" This news had the right affect. Haremoine and Ginny gasped and Ron Looked amazed.   
  
"Harry your Aunt been a squib all this time! I can't believe it! What did you do? What did your Uncle say?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, my Uncle just seemed to want to forge about it, but he did seem kind of worried about Dudey being one too." Ron looked at Harry amazed,  
  
"Wow, you've a had a bust week and a half!" Their conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione!"She sang, " Come down for tea! We have a visiter!" They all hoped up and thundered down the stairs eager to see who the visitor was.   
  
"If it's Dumbledore I'm asking." He whispered as they folowed Mrs.Weasley down the stone stairs to the basement kitchen. Hermione gave Harry a pained expression,  
  
"Harry I really don't thin you should,I mean...He has his reasons for-" She was interupted by Ron,  
  
"Hermione, let him ask if he wants, what could it hurt?' He muttered to her, just as they entered the kitchen. Harry groaned Profesor Snape was sitting at the table talkingrapidly to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He looked up as they entered an his lip curled nastily. He got up and started to the door,  
  
"Wait, severus! Wont you join us for tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she took the kettle off the fire.  
  
"No thank you. I just needed a quick word with Shackelbolt, I have to be getting back." Snape muttered oily. He turned on his heel and pushed open the door, when an idea hit Harry,   
  
"Wait, Professor Snape!" She shouted taking a step forward, "Can you dleiver a message for me? He asked breathlessley. Snape trunes, harry was sure he would refuse,  
  
"Make it fast Potter." He growled unexpectadly. Kingsley Shacklebolt made a quill, ink and parchment appear with the wave at his hand. Harry sat down and scribbled a quick note,  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
This morning I was talking to Mrs.Figg. She was talking about how I would've been better off with my wizard family. I need to know if this is true.. Please tell me, I cant believe you would keep something like this from me, but if it's true, I would like to know. Thank you.  
  
Harry Potter   
  
He folded it carefully and handed it to Snape to took it, snarled at Harry and opened it,  
  
"What's this about Potter?" He growled. But before harry could stop him, he started reading .  
  
"It's for Professor Dumbledore!" Harry grabbed at the letter. Snapes pale face whitened as he looked at the note.  
  
"Stupid Women." He muttered under his breath, "I don't have time to deliver pointless letters to the Headmaster, he is busy enough." Snape snarled and he crumbled up the parchment and threw it in the fire.   
  
The other adults watched Snape's actions with surprise-but no one said a word as Snape swooped out of the room, except,  
  
"Well" Mrs. Weasley sputtered looking helplessly at Harry.  
  
Chapter 4- A Short Talk  
  
It was ten o'clock, Mrs.Weasley had sent them up to bed at 9:30. But Harry, Ron and Hermione were still talking.  
  
"Harry it was better that Snape didn't take it!: Hermione explained for the 3rd time, " you didnt have enough time to explain all that Mrs.Figg said! I think You should write a nice long note and explain everything" Harry shrugged  
  
"Yeah I guess" Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione began anxiosly "C-can I ask you a question?" Harry braced himself and nodded "Okay, well, I was just wondering why your not more upset about Sirius....I mean even now when your in his house, your so calm" hermione squeked. Harry gazed at her,  
  
"I am upset....theres just so much going on....the prophecy, mrs.figg, aunt petunia...I guess it's just pushed aside, and besides I may still see him again." Harry explained his stomach squirming.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore never told you what the prophecy said, did he?" Hermione asked slowly, not wanting to push Harry's nerves. Harry looked at the floor,  
  
"Yeah, he did. In his office that night." He said. He could tell Ron and hermione were trying very Hard not to brust out and ask what it said. He had thought about it before, but he still wasn't sure if he was ready to tell them. Not sure if he was ready to see their faces when he told them he was either going to end up being killed or a killer. He sighed, they were going to have to know sometime.  
  
"Well? Do you want to know what it said?" He asked them inpatiently.  
  
"O-only if you want to tell us" Said Ron, trying to look unconcerned. Harry thought hard, then he came to his conclusion. No, he was not ready.   
  
"Im not ready." he muttered, trying not to notice to disapointment in Ron's eyes.  
  
"So, where are Fred and George?" Harry asked Ron, changing the subject.   
  
"Oh, I've forgotten to tell you. They've started their joke shop! They got premises in Diagon Alley! They work all day, and they usually get back around 11 o'clock." Ron grinned,  
  
"Mum's not too pleased with them being out so late."  
  
"How did your Mum take it when you told her I'd given fred and Geaorge the money." Harry asked worriedly. Ron laughed,  
  
"Well, at first she thought I was bluffing! But when the twins admitted it, she came to her senses, She actually started crying! And she kept going on about how sweet and wonderful you are." Ron laughed again. Harry felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off him, he let out s huge sigh of relief, before any of them could speak again, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione stood up, looking panicky, she started towards the door, but Harry pulled her back.   
  
"It's too late, she'll see you leaving. Just be qui-" He was interupted as the door flew ope revealing Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Hermione! I sent you to bed nearly an hour ago! What are you doing, still up?" She said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Weasley." Harry tried to sound sincere, "We were just talking" She looked at him as though she was going to yell, but instead she straightened up and cleared her voice.  
  
"Why yes. I can't blame you, Severus acting so starnge and all. But not It's off to bed! Tommorow were going to Diagon alley with Fred and George" Mrs.Weasley smiled.   
  
"But Mum! We havne't even got our book lists yet." Ron exclaimed  
  
"Well, of course not! But nor that your brothers own a shop we have a reason to go more often. Your father and I have only been to visit two times since they've opened." She explained "Were leaving at 7 o'clock tommorow morning, we'll be taking the knight bus, so it's off to bed now, all of you. Fred and George should be home soo, but thats no reason to stay up. We have a big day tommorow, Now, come on Hermione, dear. Goodnight boys!" She called over her shoulder as she and hermione left, leaving Harry and Ron alone to discuss the next days events.  
  
Chapter 5-The Knight Bus ,Again  
  
The following morning Harry awoke abrubtly to two loud bangs. He sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. He looked around to see what the bangs had been. His question was imediatley answered when he saw two tall gangly, red haired boys pulling the comforter off Ron's bed.  
  
"Fred, George! When did you get in?" Harry asked as he put on his glasses. They turned, grinning ,to face him.  
  
"Hullo there harry! When did you get in?" George asked beaming,  
  
"Last night" Harry stood up and stretched his arms over his head.  
  
"Good, good" Fred replied " You ready for a great day at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?" Harry beamed,  
  
Definitely! When are we leaving?" asked harry, heaving open his trunk, he pulled out a particularly shabby pair of jeans and a teeshirt.  
  
"In ten minutes" Fred replied. The two twins turned back to Ron shaking him, while Harry quickly changed into his clothes.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Fred laughed as Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes, "were leaving in ten minutes!" Ron gasped and fell out of bed. He got up and pulled on the same clothes he had dropped on the floor the night before. The twins left laughing at Ron untidy hair. Harry tucked his money bag into his pocket, and he and Ron followed thwm. Downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George were waiting.  
  
"Finally!" Mrs. Weasley muttered " It's about time! Come on now, let's go!" They started out the door when a mans voice spoke from behind them,  
  
"Arthur! Do you mind if I tag a long?" Harry turned to See professor Lupin standing in the doorway from the kitchen.  
  
"Of course not, Remis. Come on!" Mr. Weasley beamed. Harry and Ron, closely followed by Lupin walked out the door and into the sunlight. Mr. Weasley held up his wand hand, and immediately a loud, "BANG" was echoing in harry's ear. The familiar violently purple, knight bus appeared. The doors flew open and out stepped Stan Shunpike. The very same boy who had been conductor last time Harry was on the bus. Many of his pimples were gone, but his skin was a bright red, where they had been. This looked, if possible, even worse.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to the Knight Bus! My name is Stan Shunpike, I'll be your conducted this fine morning." He beamed down at them all, and stepped aside leaving the doorway open for them to enter. They filed in, each handing Stan eight sickles, the price for a ride. Harry settled in an arm chair between Ron and Lupin. Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all pulled over chairs, forming a circle. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley took a seat on a purple couch in the very middle of the bus.  
  
"Your all in for a treat!" George exclaimed rubbing his hands together.  
  
"What kinds of things do you sell, in your shop?" asked Lupin in a hoarse voice.  
  
"We have anything, and everything you can think of.." began George  
  
"In your wildest dreams!" finished Fred "Skiving snack boxes, extendable ears, tongue-ton toffees, fake wands, I could go on all day!"  
  
" So you've finished the snack boxes than?" harry asked, just as Stan shunpike walked past. Stan stopped and turned around,  
  
"Ooh! Skiving snack boxes! Great invention, those things! Whoever invented them must be a genius! I ordered a bunch out of the Daily Prophet a while ago. Feinting fancies, nosebleed nougats, blood blisterpods!" Stan chuckled, " Ah! Great for getting me out of lectures with me old mum and dad!" He said in a slightly lower voice. Fred and George exchaged grins,  
  
"Were glad you like them!" Fred exclaimed as he rummaged for something in his pocket. He pulled out a white card, white bouncing orange letters on it, forming the words, "Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes" and handed it to stan.  
  
"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Fred said " I;m Fred and This is George, we own the shop! 93 Diagon Alley." Stan stood looking at the buisness card in astonishment.  
  
"Wow! The greatest jokers since Mr.Zonko himself!" He looked at them excitedly " I've got to go tell Ern! Hey! Wait, if I come to your shop can I get half price? Huh? Can I, can I?" asked stan enthusiastically. George pretended to look put out, he shook his head sadly,  
  
"Sorry Stan, mate! If we give you half price everyone will want it. Sorry mate, but buisness is buisness!" Fred shrugged behind George. Stan nodded as though he agreed with George,  
  
"Oh, yeah. O'course. Well I gotta go" Stan turned on his heel and started toward the fron, to where Ern was steering. Harry laughed,   
  
"So, I guess we can't got half off then either?" he asked, half joking. Fred answered at once,  
  
"Nope, but you do get the special friends and family discount!"  
  
"Yup!" George added " two knuts off for every item you buy!" Harry smiled, not sure if he was joking of not. Lupin spoke again suddenly,  
  
"Harry, what was in that letter you gave to Professor Snape last night?" he asked looking at Harry curiously. Harry cleared his throat, trying to buy time. He wasn't sure if he should say in front of Fred and George.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just asking him about....about...my wizard family." he began cautiously "I mean, some one told me I had one, but I wasn't sure if it was true......I was just asking him if it was.." He trailed off and shrugged as though it wasn't really important. Lupin straightened up in his chair,  
  
"Who told you this Harry?" He asked sounding concerned  
  
"My neighbor...Mrs.Figg. She's a Squib." He told Lupin careful not to take his eyes of his face.  
  
"Wow, that's a big deal, harry!" George exclaimed. Harry shrugged again,  
  
"Yeah, if it's true." Harry replied. Just then the knight bus stopped with a 'BANG' and a violent jerk, Harry, Fred, George and Ron fell forward onto the floor.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Came the heavily accented voice of Ern, the driver. They all stood up and started towards the door, just before Harry stepped out, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around. It was Lupin,  
  
"Harry, I don't want you talking about this wizard family idea to everyone, alright?" He said, Harry looked at him curiously and asked,  
  
"Do you know anything about it, Professor Lupin? Is it true?" Lupin turned Harry around and shoved him out the door, without answering  
  
Chapter 6- Pay Day  
  
Harry emerged from the bus into blinding sunlight. The Weasley's and Hermione were waiting for him and Lupin in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry reached them just a the familiar 'BANG' sounded, the Knight Bus had taken off agian. They entered the Leaky cauldron, a thick aroma of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey hitting harry in the face. They made their way through the thick mob to the backdoor.  
  
"Phew!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley wiping his brow , "Alright now, what is it Molly? Ah yeas, three up two across!" He tapped the bricks on the wall, immediately the wall split apart, leaving a doorway to Diagon Alley. The alleyway did not have the usual crowd of witches and wizards, as it usually did. Harry followed Fred and George down the Alleyway, until the came to a shop between Quality Quiddittch Supplies and the Animal Menagerie. The sign that hung over it said "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" in the same bouncy orange letters that were on the business card, Fred had given to Stan. Inside the front window were boxes of, nosebleed nougats, blood blisterpods, along with a box containing a portable swamp and a couple extentable ears.  
  
"C'mon Harry!" Ronmotioned him towards the open door and they entered the shop. As they entered Harry felt his jaw drop. He was standing in a moderatley large, but packed full room. There were glass bookcases full of items for sale. In the corner there was one of the twins, portable swamps over which was a small bridge. Over the bridge, boxes containing the portable swamp hung in mid-air. At the back of the shop there were a few steps leading down to the cash register. Harry and Ron followed the group across the room. Harry was amzed at all the items that were for sale. He continued down the steps to the lower level, and stopped infront of a bookcase which contained hundreds of, what looked like birthday gifts. Harry was just about to pick one up to see what it did, when a hand pulled harry on the shoulder,  
  
"Wouldn't touch those, Harry. They're Bursting Birthday Gifts" Fred snickered from behind him. Harry looked back at the shelves curiosly,  
  
"What do they do?" He asked  
  
"Well, they're really for your enimies, or if you want to pull a prank on a mate. But, when you open it, it burst stink sap, you know from those mimbulesmimbultonia plants" It was actually Ginny who gave us the idea, She told us Neville Longbottom's plant burst on the train last year.Ha!" Fred explained.   
  
"Yeah, I was there." Harry recalled  
  
"Harry! Come look at these!" came Rons voice from the upper level. Harry followed his voice and found Ron standing standing beside a glass table full of different quills.  
  
"Yeah, what is it" Harry asked picking up a quill and studying it. Ron grinned,  
  
"Only on of their best inventions yet! These quills are spying devices! Look, you leave this quill anywhere you want to eavesdrop, then you take this..." He bent forward and plunged his hand in a wooden barrel standing next to the glass table, and pulled out a compact mirror. " When you open the mirror you can see and hear what is being done in the place where you left the quill! It's brilliant! We could station this in a teachers office and watch them make up an exam!" Ron grinned eagerly back at Harry.  
  
"It's brilliant!" harry said in amazement, suddenly Hermione spoke from behind him. She had evedently been listening,  
  
"Well, they're not that clever" She said haughtly " First of all, wont it look a little strange for you to be carrying around a mirror? Secondly how will you get the quill back after your done?" George came up behind Hermione and said,  
  
"It's actually very easy, Hermione. You just say Accio Quill!" Hermione flushed and walked off.  
  
"Harry, since you are our financial advisor we feel you have earned a free merchandise. Pick anything you'd like" George grinned  
  
"Thanks!" Harry beamed back , then started thinking about what he wanted for free.  
  
" Do I get something free? Im your brother!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Yes, yes. You get this..." George smiled, walked over to a table holding Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes buttons, stamps and stationary. He grabbed a button and snapped it onto Rons shirt.  
  
"There you go, bro! Enjoy" George walked away snickering. Ron rolled his eyes after his brother and pulled the pin off, stuffing it into his pocket.   
  
"C'mon lets go see if anything is open yet" Ron motioned toward the door, and they tramped out off the store into sunlight. In an instant Hermione's head was popping out of the door,  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked curiously  
  
"We were just seeing if anything else was open yet" Harry replied squinting up the alley. Hermione stepped out of the door,  
  
"Nothing opens until 9" she said " we might as well just stay here, after all that's why we came here in the first place!" and she turned back into the shop.   
  
"She's right I reckon. Lets go back in, I think I'll buy one of those spying quills." Harry said thoughtfully,  
  
"You don't have to buy it, you get it for free remember?" Ron replied. Harry couldn't help but sense a tinge of jealousy in Ron's tone.   
  
An hour later Harry and Ron were still looking around the shop. Lupin and Mr. Weasley had gone for a stroll, Hermione and Ginny were examining joke toothpaste that turned your teeth yellow, and Mrs. Weasley was talking to the twins over the counter. Both Ron and harry's arms were full of boxes and nosebleed nougats, feinting fancies, and blood blisterpods, which they planned to somehow slip into Malfoys food. Harry also held a spying quill. Once Harry and Ron were ready to pay, they walked across the room and down to the lower level, Ron ducking behind Harry as his mother walked past. They both dropped their loads onto the counter infon of fred and Goerge. The twins grinned and started putting the merchandise into a brown paper bag, which they tied shut with twine.  
  
"Let's see, thats one galleon and 3 sickles for Ron and one galleon and 3 sickles for Harry" Ron slammed the money down on the counter regretfully. Harry looked at him curiosly,  
  
"That was my last galleon" Ron explained flushing. Harry paid and He and Ron headed over to Ginny and Hermione with their parcels.  
  
"What did you buy?" Ginny asked   
  
"Oh...just some stuff" said Harry innocently  
  
"Well, your mum said we could start walking around the alley, maybe meet up with your dad and lupin" Hermione replied. The four started toward the door and out into the sunlight. There were only five people outside. One witch with as huge lilac hat , was carrying what looked like a shopping list and walking out of the entrance way from the Leaky Cauldron. A wizard from Quality Quidditch Supply was hauling a huge crate out infron of the window,   
  
"Quidditch gloves! Half off! Real bargain!" he smiled, showing several silver teeth and strutted back into the shop. An old wizard was shuffling slowly towards the animal managerie holding a white owl with a broken wing. Down the other side of the Alley was Lupin and Mr. Weasley. They were standing in front of Gringotts, the wizard bank, as Mr.Wealsey dug into his robes for something. Harry called out,  
  
"Oy! Proffesor Lupin! Mr.Weasley!" just as they turned and were about to enter the bank. Mr. Weasley turned his head and pulled back Lupin when he saw the Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, hurrying toward them.  
  
"Are you making a withdraw? Do you mind if we come along? I've been needing more gold." Hermione asked trying to catch her breath after the run.  
  
"Why, yes. We've just been waiting outside, the bank just opened, your lucky you caught us, kids aren't allowed to be in the bank alone." Mr. Weasley pulled the door open ans they all filed in. As they walked down the corridor, lined with goblins behind desks, Lupin fell in to step beside Harry.  
  
"Do you two have your keys?" He asked Harry and Hermione. Harry dug around in his money pouch and pulled out his key, just as they stopped at a desk at the very end of the passage way.   
  
"We need to make four withdraws please" Said Mr. Weasley to the goblin.  
  
"Show me your keys" The Goblin said slyly. Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Harry and Hermione held out their keys and the giblin nodded,"Very well, go over there and you will be assitisted" He pointed to the left, where several witches were being driven away on carts.  
  
The first stop they made, was Hermiones cell. The goblin and Hermione clammered out of the cart, and up to the cell. Harry peered around Lupin curiosly and he felt R on doing the same beside him. As the door swun gopen the sparkle of Silver and Gold made Him squint. He rubbed his eyes and looked quickly back at the cell, but Hermione was already out and the goblin was swinging the door shut. Harry leaned toward Ron,  
  
"Did you see inside?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron looked slightly confused " She was getting paid for something" He said back in a whisper. Harry loooked at him puzzled,   
  
"what do you mean?" He asked quietly. But before Ron could answer the Cart gave a huge lurch and they were off again.   
  
The NEXT STOP WAS THE WEASLEYS. This time everyone had to slide out of the cart to allow Mr. Weasly, Ron and Ginny to get out. Harry stood Awkwardly between Hermione and lupin as they waited for the weasley's to retrieve their gold and get back in the cart. As the cell door opened this time, no sparkle came out. Harry shifted his weight onto his right foot so he could see into the vault. A mediocre pile of Knuts and a few loosely scattered sickles lay in a corner. Harry gasped as a bunch of sickles and Galleons fell through the vault ceiling, hitting Mr. Weasley and Ron in the heads.  
  
"Ah! Here it is, payday! Alright then. Here you go Ron, Ginny come here" Mr. Weasley said as he dumped a handfull of sickles and a couple galleans into Ron and Ginny's money bags. A few minutes later the three Weasleys stumbled back out of the vault and into the cart. As Harry slid back in next to Ron, he asked,  
  
"What do you mean? Being paid?" Ron leaned closer to harry and replied,   
  
"Did you see all that money coming in though the ceiling?" Harry nodded " well thats Dad's salary. You get a choice to take home your salary directly from the Ministry or to get it put in your Vault." Ron explained. Harry looked over his shoulder at Hemione who was squeezed between mr. Weasley and Ginny.   
  
"What do you reckon shes getting paid for?" Harry asked Ron in a whisper. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but the cart stopped suddenly, and Lupin hopped out holding up his ragged cloak. The goblin opened Lupins Vault slowly revealing three huge piles of Galleans, Sickles and knuts. Harry and Ron looked at eachother, clearly thinking the same thing. If Lupin was so rich why didnt he look like it? Harry looked back just as lupin strolled back out and slammed the vault door.   
  
"Is that all?" The goblin asked as he sat back down in the front. Harry cleared his throat,  
  
" uh, no. One more stop." He exclaimed.   
  
"Name?" The Goblin asked turning in his seat to give Harry an annoyed frown.  
  
"Er-Harry Potter" Harry replied. The Goblin looked at him in interest for a moment, before putting back on his annoyed face.   
  
"Very well, Very Well." And the cart jerked forward once more.   
  
Two minutes later, Harry was lurched forward as the cart stopped yet again. Lupin slid out to allow Harry to get out. The Goblin unlocked the door and pulled it open. Harry entered and immediatly gathered up seom Galleans ans sickles and deposited a few unneeded knuts back in the vault. He turned swiftley to fine Ron goggling at his vault, and 


End file.
